The subject invention concerns a method for producing a cellular latticework structure composed of cells of parallelepipedon configuration, the walls of which extend in parallel with the sides of the latticework structure. The walls of the cells consist of materials such as paper, pasteboard, cardboard or corrugated cardboard which is plastic-coated on one side.
Cellular latticework structures of this kind are useful in various fields. For instance, to force forest tree plants boxes are used in which is introduced an inset in the shape of a cellular latticework structure of the kind referred to and in each cell a seed is planted which is allowed to germinate and form a plant. The plants are then, if desired after transplanting, planted on free areas, such as clear-cut areas. The cellular latticework structures may also be used as packages protecting brittle and fragile products, such as eggs, fruit and some vegetables as well as medical bottles, ornamental products of glas or china and similar products. The cellular latticework structures can also be used as insets in ammunition boxes.